Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, particularly screwdrivers, and most particularly screwdrivers having multiple driving heads. The present invention features a screwdriver having two double-ended driving bits, a handle and screwdriver shank. Each component of the present invention is arranged and positioned at a specific relationship to the other components therein. The components and their arrangement combine to form the present invention, a compact, high torque, four way multi-drive screwdriver that is user-friendly, and cost-efficient for manufacturing.